Non-Player Characters
A variety of people influence the lives of the OC's as well as the events throughout Dominion-verse. While not in the spotlight in most roleplaying sessions, their part in the galaxy is still very integral. __TOC__ Roster Andrew Li Cisca Del Rosario Derryl Sadik Edith Brandt Ellendra Mallanus Govinda Chatterjee Jumar Voronan Matthias DeJeann Omen Selen Vox The Triad Members Azhar Dahn Age: 75 | Gender: Male | Species: Volus | Occupation: Second-in-Command of the Triad, smuggler, Ex-nightclub manager. Azhar was a nightclub manager back in the Empire-era with a love for music, dancing and socialising. He felt somewhat insecure about the living life within the Empire state; some of the times he was not impressed with the rules they set in the region and how they often see other species as ‘scum’ when he doesn’t see the same way as much he felt sorry for them. That was then, he befriends Tseng, the former Triad's TIC, providing various resources to help the Triad to plot against the Empire. From there, he became a member of the Triad after offering a place amongst them, and which, he fled the city leaving behind his nightclub to join the Triad for concerns of exposure risk. Azhar has years of smuggling business that anyone wasn’t aware of; he somewhat trade businesses with the batarian pirates for supplies in dire of need to help his friends and people; especially for the Triad. With his smuggling experiences; it give him a place as a SIC to the Triad under Tolth Retwin’s act of loyalty during the year 2230, to which he greatly appreciated and accepted out of kindness. Azhar does his best to help his fellow members in order to survive. Over the time; that he and the members rescue children, he always set up victory and perhaps birthday parties to put a smile back on the children’s faces after being traumatized by the Empire that they went through in their lives. Kaoru Saito Age: 43 | Gender: Male | Species: Human | Occupation: Third-in-Command of the Triad, Spy Agent, Matrial Artist Kaoru escaped the lives of the Empire state after he went on the run to seek freedom from his family at the age of 19 with his childhood friend; Ronald Hatchett. His family were highly supportive of the Empire and shows no love for non-human species; he was forced and pushed to extreme by his strict family to support the Empire and enlisted into the military against his will; he witnessed the horrors of how slaves were mistreated and abused, especially though who were forced to fight against another species of their own. Kaoru left the family without leaving any note to them and was eventually found by Tseng, a former Triad TIC, and was taken under his wing. Other the years he grew up, he shows respect and admires Tolth Retwin for his bravery against the Empire to fight back, one day, he told them, that he will prove his worthy of his allegiance to them that he never dare let anyone get through to them. He was later became a student to Tseng. Over the recent years, Tseng was killed to sacrifice his life to give the members of the Triad some time to escape their previous hideout, fending off the Empire inquisitors; this made both Retwin and Dahn chosen Kaoru to take over Tseng’s TIC position after his death; to which he agrees and honours his mentor’s memory doing the best as he can. He, later, becomes an useful spy agent to infiltrate the Empire city to gather information resources by accepting mercenary jobs; avoiding his former family at all cost. Aurel Korvin Age: 55 | Gender: Male | Species: Turian | Occupation: Commander, Recruit Trainer, Weapon Specialist Aurel was born as a free turian outside of the Empire-state and certainly was born within the Triad; both of his parents had military experiences that helped them to use their survival instincts to avoid the Empire inquisitors from hunting them down over they years. He was trained to become an elite soldier of the Triad and become their only Weapon Specialist; due his parents' highly intelligence experiences with weapons. Over the years, he became an useful member of the Triad, providing his knowledge and survival instincts to help the Triad to fight and defend for themselves. Later, he became friends with Kobayashi and the pair of them both work together to train recruits as partner-in-crimes, and they often vent their frustrations by doing a shooting competition. Aurel is also a father to both Raum and Linna. How he comes to acquire two orphan children is not known to anyone else. Hypatia T'Lahoe Age: 800 | Gender: Female | Species: Asari | Occupation: Asari Justicar, Childminder Not much is known about Hypatia; she was formerly an Asari Justicar back in the older days before the Empire rose to power. It is implied that she and Trygve once had a grudge in the past; but the two of them set aside their differences in agreement to work together within the Triad; helping them to put an end to the Empire and yet she been with them since 2196. From there, she doesn’t want to risk her identity outside of the Triad for fear of her race close to extinction; she became the childminder who looks after orphan children, that the Triad rescues, and place them under her care. She also happens to help to raise Anya, Izzy, Raum and several other children. It is likely Hypatia will resort to violence and anger if the Imperial harms one of the children and/or kidnap them, she won’t hesitant herself to use her biotic in order to protect the children. Dr Ronald Hatchett Other names/aliases: Dr. Hatchett, Old Hatchet. Age: 45 | Gender: Male | Species: Human | Occupation: Chief Medical Officer Ronald was born to a family of medical doctor and scientist bloodline legacy; he was born and raised in the Empire state before he went on to study medicine to achieve his job as a medical doctor instead of following his parents’ paths. He tried to help the quarian slave that his parents owned only to treat the slave as if it was a vermin. Ronald grew tired of his parents throwing insults and often wanted to help the slave. Secretly, without anyone’s knowledge, he began to study biology and such into the insight of non-human species to further his progress as a doctor. After achieving his qualification and completed his medical course; the quarian slave he befriended ends up committing suicide as the result of the abuse that the slave suffers; at the age of 21, he eventually left the city, not by himself but with his childhood friend Kaoru as they both went on the run to leave behind their past and hope to look for their future elsewhere to help the aliens and thus, the Triad comes along in their lives. Ronald showed to prove his worthy and loyalty by helping and treating the members’ injuries nursing them back to health with his learning knowledge from his studies. He was then taught in the study of xenology from his mentor and the Triad's original CMO. He eventually became their only chief medical officer during the present day; making sure the members are in good health and tend to their injuries treatments. Trygve Other names/aliases: Grandpa Oldie Age: 967 | Gender: Male | Species: Krogan | Occupation: Resident storyteller, Mercenary, Owner of Uzi Before the Empire’s rise to power, Trygve happened to be a bodyguard and old friend of Scipio Retwin back in the older days when he became a crime lord; he went on the run to avoid the genophage that damage his reputation and his health that drive most krogan to extinction. Trygve felt uneasy and unhappy over the years of the sudden change to the universe forcing him and Retwin to separate to go about their ways. Few years later, they eventually reunited during their travels across the universe and agreed to continue his role as Retwin’s bodyguard once again. Which, he later, went on to become a bodyguard to Scipio's son; Tolth Retwin. During his time as a mercenary working for the Triad; he has a sore spot for the children. He never admits it to anyone but secretly often put a smile on his face whenever the children talked and listen to his war stories. He began teaching them the history that the children learns before the Empire rose to power; the older members often teases jokingly about it to him and Trygve threatens to kill them, as part of his joke, not to say anything about his sore spots and his time he spent with the children that made him happy. The children has had a hard time pronouncing his name correctly and they soon called him Grandpa Oldie to settle with; to his agreement. It’s easier for him to believe that taking on a new name increases his chances to avoid being detected by the Empire in finding out his real identity. During his travels, he was severely limping with a bad joint in his right hip but state that it won’t affect his performance; members were believed that he‘s getting old. He owns a pet varren whom he rescues from a bad place of neglect and abuse (very much similar to Rygar‘s history). Edmao "Eddie" Haedian Other names/aliases: Eddie Age: 31 | Gender: Male | Species: Salarian | Occupation: Pilot, Communication Officer Edmao was born in the Imperial rural area; his parents weren't supporters of the region but they were ashamed to be treated as respect by the human due to witnessing the horrors that the alien slaves suffers. His father is infact a secret member of the Triad for years working as a spy informative, whilst his mother was aware of his connections and concerned for their future. As Eddie grew up, he was enlisted into the academy to become a flight attendant and a pilot; his father believes it will come in handy for the young salarian if he ever joins the Triad one day. One night; Eddie returned home from his graduation; he discovered an army of Imperial soldiers raided his home and Eddie feared the worst. He raced inside to find his father and was shocked to learn the Imperial accused his parents of being terrorists. Eddie was, at first, find it hard to believe but his father stepped in to defend both his wife and son; giving them time to escape and flee the region alive. Eddie eventually learnt the truth and understands why his father did it for the right reasons and freedom. As he and his parents ran and escaped outside; they were waylaid by Imperial Inquisitors and his father orders both his wife and son to run whilst stayed behind to hold them off; they both protested. His mother, then, insisted on staying and orders Eddie to run; Eddie didn't like it but his father urged him to keep going and find the Triad to take him in for a safe haven. Eddie agreed, honouring his parents' wishes and ran; knowing the fact he couldn't help his parents but vow to avenge them one day. Until days later; he found the Triad and joined them by proving his father's Triad seal (the logo). Izzy Banes Age: 25 | Gender: Male | Species: Human | Occupation: Mechanic/Fixer, Engineering Officer Izzy was born outside of the Imperial region; however he was taken into slavery after Batarian pirates raided his home and killed his family, he sent his early years in his childhood as a working slave. He never liked it at first but knew somewhat he will get punished for disobeying orders; he suffers abuses and punishments for not doing his job right. During his time as a slave, he learnt and achieved his skills on engineering field, fixing vehicles etc, that becomes his pasttime hobby. When he turned 8, Azhar Dahn and the Triad arrived to arrange businesses with the pirates, Azhar began to notice the young boy's distress and watches in horror at the boy get dragged away for punishment on something he didn't mean to do. Azhar demanded for the boy's release. the pirates laughed and refuses until Azhar turned on the pirates and ordered the Triad to kill every single pirates in order to save the boy. Izzy doesn't know hopw to express his feelings but was grateful for the save; Azhar felt sorry for the boy of how he went through as he lost his family. Azhar proposes the boy a safe haven and a new home with the Triad after Izzy revealed about his skills that comes in handy for the Triad. Izzy eventually joined Azhar and the Triad to work for them. As of present day; he became an engineer and a mechanic, and is close friends to Raum Korvin. Katherine "Kitty" Turner Other names/aliases: Kitty Age: 8 | Gender: Female | Species: Human | Occupation: Student under Aurel Korvin's command Kitty is one of the current orphan children the Triad rescues. Kitty is very close to Anya and happens to have a sister-type of relationship with her. PURGED (Info coming soon after ME3.) Remus Savidis Other names/aliases: Terror Twin (with Janus) Age: 10 | Gender: Male | Species: Turian | Occupation: Resident prankster and student under Aurel Korvin's command Remus is the twin brother to Janus and is one of the current orphan children the Triad rescues. Remus and his twin brother are the resident troublemakers within the Triad often pulling pranks on several members for their own amusement; the leaders believes that it could be possible for the twins' unusual mischief behaviour was something they do to hide their wounds and erase their nightmares, the leaders were led to believe that the twins were often abused and raised in a circus. Remus happens to have some kind of anger issues and reacts violently to the Imperials. PURGED (Info coming soon after ME3.) Janus Savidis Other names/aliases: Terror Twin (with Remus) Age: 10 | Gender: Male | Species: Turian | Occupation: Resident prankster and student under Aurel Korvin's command. Janus is the twin brother to Remus and is one of the current orphan children the Triad rescues. Janus and his twin brother are the resident troublemakers within the Triad often pulling pranks on several members for their own amusement; the leaders believes that it could be possible for the twins' unusual mischief behaviour was something they do to hide their wounds and erase their nightmares, the leaders were led to believe that the twins were often abused and raised in a circus. Janus is the opposite of his twin brother; he is calm and patient with a gentle side but does reacts aggressive to the Imperials. PURGED (Info coming soon after ME3.) Melitta Nektaria Age: 9 | Gender: Female | Species: Asari | Occupation: Student under Aurel Korvin's command. Melitta is one of the current orphan children the Triad rescues. Melitta is a smart asari and loves reading to keep her distracted; she often enjoys listening to Trygve's war stories and dreams of becoming a Justicar like her nanny; Hypatia. PURGED (Info coming soon after ME3.) Tagarn Nguyen Age: 7 | Gender: Male | Species: Batarian | Occupation: Student under Aurel Korvin's command. Tagarn is one of the current orphan children the Triad rescues. Nothing is known about this young Batarian boy prior to his orphanage or his early childhood. Tagarn isn't like any of the Batarian pirates; he is a kind young boy who enjoys watching Kung Fu movies. PURGED (Info coming soon after ME3.) Alexander Evans Other names/aliases: Alex Age: 8 | Gender: Male | Species: Human | Occupation: Student under Aurel Korvin's command. Alex is one of the current orphan children the Triad rescues. Alex is a very curious boy but is wary of the Imperials that made him feel uneasy. The leaders weren't sure on why he cowers and hide in some places whenever the members brought their Imperial prisoners alive to the base; Kaoru Saito seems to think that one of his family member may be one of the Imperial Inquisitor. PURGED (Info coming soon after ME3.) Linna'Rea Age: 6 | Gender: Female | Species: Quarian | Occupation: Student under Aurel Korvin's command. Linna is one of the current orphan children the Triad rescues. Linna is a very shy young quarian, she was found orphaned as a baby by Aurel Korvin and became his adopted daughter; she is very close to her adopted brother Raum and is currently learning weapon training from her foster father. PURGED (Info coming soon after ME3.)